Cold
by Lucy Fullbuster
Summary: Bucky isn't able to sleep so he regularly crashes at Steve's apartment. Stucky fluff.
Bucky quietly opened Steve's bedroom door and peeked inside to notice that he was asleep; Bucky moved to close the door, when Steve called for him sleepily.

"Buck, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bucky Barnes," Steve said seriously as he propped himself unto his elbows eyeing the shorter man, "Don't you lie to me. Get your ass in here."

Bucky complied, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Sit."

Bucky rolled his eyes but didn't move. Steve patted the patch of bed beside him.

"I'm not a pet, Steve."

"I didn't say you were. What's wrong, Buck?"

"I-I'm cold."

Steve cocked an eyebrow, he knew Bucky was lying, there was no way the Winter Soldier was cold.

"Then you should sleep here," Steve responded, still patting the bed, "Should I put a shirt on?"

"Are you wearing pants?"

"Yeah."

"Then it doesn't matter if you're not wearing a shirt," Bucky quipped as he lay down next to Steve fidgeting on the soft mattress.

"Too soft?"

"Fuck yes."

"Well Buck, sometimes we have to make compromises for the things we want."

"Shut the hell up."

Without another word, Bucky drifted off to sleep, noting how Steve's bed smelled exactly as he remembered it, many years ago.

Bucky woke up disoriented and alone in the Captain's bed. He could still feel the lingering warmth on the sheets so he knew Steve couldn't have left that long ago. He slid out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen to find his best friend cooking.

"Hey Buck, I didn't want to wake you. I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed."

"Wow," Bucky remarked dryly, "I didn't even have to put out."

Steve placed the plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of him and flashed him a grin, "Not yet."

"Fuck off, Rogers," he replied lovingly as he bit into a slice of toast.

* * *

Steve lay in bed after another long day. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. He heard the front door open and he knew Bucky was in his apartment again.

"Buck! I know you're there," he called.

The door swung open and Bucky entered. Steve shifted a bit to allow his friend to climb into his bed.

"Cold?"

Bucky nodded as he sunk into the pillows.

Steve realized the habit forming, and he had a hunch why Bucky was in his bed every night; Bucky had PTSD which gave him insomnia. Steve was sure Bucky couldn't sleep because every time he closed his eyes, he relived those awful moments. Steve was glad he could provide an escape for his tortured friend.

The blond casually draped an arm around him and gently ran his fingertips over the cold metal arm.

"Stevie? What are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm, bud."

Bucky said nothing and let him continue.

Steve woke up suddenly in the night. He could feel Bucky's metal hand fastened securely around his throat. He gasped for breath and tried to loosen his grip.

"B-Bucky… Wake up! Bucky!"

The Captain could see Bucky's pained expression, his eyebrows furrowed and tears leaking down his face.

"Bucky," he gasped as he managed to free himself, waking the other man in the process.

"Oh fuck! Steve! Are you alright? I shouldn't have come here, I should go," he stated.

Steve grabbed his wrist, "Bucky, don't go."

"I have to; I don't want to hurt you again."

"Look, I'm alright, Buck. I'm fine," Steve said as he pulled his friend to his chest and held him in place. He stroked his hair gently as Bucky cried.

About an hour later, Bucky's tears subsided, but Steve didn't let him go. He held him tighter, allowing Bucky to hug him.

"I keep seeing them dying, Steve. All those innocent people, dead because of me. I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster. It's not your fault. Hydra tortured you and forced you to do those things."

"That won't bring them back."

"I know, but it should help you feel better."

"It doesn't. It makes me feel weak and helpless. I'm scared, Steve."

Steve began absently tracing patterns on Bucky's back, "I'll protect you, Buck. I won't let anyone take you away. You won't ever have to go through that again. "

Bucky said nothing and allowed himself to be held, he didn't even realize that he had fallen asleep again.

* * *

Every night without fail, Bucky slept in the Captain's arms. Steve noticed the nightmares came a little less now, Bucky slept easier and quietly. There was no more struggling or sobbing.

Sometimes, there were no words, Bucky just climbed into Steve's bed and let his friend hold him or rub him gently and he slept while Steve read a book, other times; they talked and reminisced about their childhood, laughing loudly until the early hours of the morning. Bucky was content and Steve was glad to help.

While making breakfast, Steve noticed that Bucky wasn't sitting at the table already. It seemed weird to not have the ex-assassin watching his every move and whining about how hungry he was.

"Wake up Barnes, or you won't get breakfast."

"Fuck you, Stevie," he groaned.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine this morning."

Bucky wandered into the kitchen and glanced at the clock on the wall before settling in his favourite chair, "It's seven already? Can't remember the last time I woke up so late."

Steve poured coffee for them both and sat down opposite Bucky.

"Buck, we need to talk."

Bucky's eyes widened comically, "Are you pregnant Stevie? Cuz I swear I pulled out."

Steve rolled his eyes and continued as if he didn't hear him, "I was thinking, that you should-"

"Leave?" Bucky finished matter-of-factly.

"No, you ass, I'm trying to ask if you'll move in with me."

"Oh. Okay, but you only have one bedroom, where will I sleep?" he teased.

"The same place you sleep every night."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day moving Bucky's stuff to Steve's apartment. There wasn't that much to move, yet by the time they were finished, they both lay down on the hardwood floor exhausted. After a quick shower, Bucky curled up against Steve and enjoyed feeling his fingers massaging his scalp.

"Cap, your phone is ringing."

Steve continued his ministrations as he picked up his phone, he glanced at the screen and noticed Natasha was calling him.

"Hey Natasha, what's up?"

"Rogers," she said in a panicked voice, "Don't be upset but Bucky's missing. I'm in his apartment, SHIELD's orders, and it's empty. The landlord said he left this morning. We have no idea where he is."

"He's here."

"Where?"

"In my apartment-" Steve assured her.

 _In my bed,_ he added in his head.

"-He moved in today."

"Oh. Congrats Steve, I'm glad you're getting back out there," she teased, "Guess you won't be dating Sharon."

"My love life is none of your business."

"Whatever you say, Cap," she responded then hung up.

Bucky was asleep; he looked so innocent and pure, without thinking, Steve pressed a kiss to the man's forehead. He froze. _What had he just done?_

* * *

Steve lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, hands behind his head. Bucky was next to him fast asleep. Steve noticed how muscular Bucky had become, even asleep, the slightest tension made his muscles flex. The blond sighed; he wasn't in love with Bucky... Bucky was his friend. His best friend, goddammit!

He wasn't in love with Bucky's goofy grin or the stubble that always seemed to grow so quickly on his face. He certainly wasn't in love with his dark long hair that was pulled into a bun at the moment, or his grey, mysterious eyes that filled with warmth when Steve poured him a cup of coffee every morning.

Steve sighed loudly. He was in love with Bucky and there was not a damn thing he could do about it.

"You alright, Cap?" the dark haired man muttered sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine, sighing like that."

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

Bucky shifted among the sheets and propped himself on arm, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Steve didn't answer. With one fluid movement, Bucky grabbed Steve's wrist and yanked him unto his chest, his metal arm wrapped around his waist, holding him in place.

"Buck, what're you doing?"

"I'll hold you tonight if you can't sleep, Stevie."

Steve listened to Bucky's deep, even breathing and he could hear Bucky's heartbeat lulling him to sleep. He really was in love with Bucky and he knew the ex-assassin had no idea.

Steve woke up in bed alone. He could hear his friend in the kitchen, tinkering about. Steve had no idea if Bucky could cook since he usually did the cooking. Last night's events made its way back into his memories and he blushed deeply as he headed into the kitchen.

"I made coffee," Bucky stated as Steve got closer, "And pancakes."

"Pancakes?" Steve repeated incredulously.

"Blueberry. You're always taking care of me and I wanted to return the favor."

"You didn't have to, but I'm glad you did. These are delicious."

Bucky grinned and looked pleased with himself.

"Coffee?"

"Thanks Buck."

* * *

Steve knew he was dreaming, but honestly, he didn't care. Even a dream, to have Bucky on his knees, with his tongue slowly teasing the Captain's erection, was a gift from God. Bucky knew all the spots to touch and exactly how to touch them to get Steve going.

"You really like when I do this, don't ya Stevie?" Bucky whispered as he continued stroking and sucking.

"Didn't your Ma ever tell you that you shouldn't talk with your mouth full?" Steve managed to gasp.

Bucky chuckled.

"Make me cum, Buck."

Bucky hummed, before sliding Steve's erection down his throat, causing the blond to moan and run his fingers through his long, dark hair, gently pulling.

"Fuck! That feels so good."

Steve looked at his best friend bobbing on his cock, and he had never seen a sight so sexy.

The moment Bucky made eye contact with him, Steve couldn't stop himself; those beautiful grey eyes darkened with lust sent Steve over the edge.

Steve woke with a start. He knew he was sporting an erection and he'd rather deal with it privately. He climbed out of bed and headed straight into the shower.

The cold water did nothing for him. He clasped a hand around the base of his erection and tried to remember his dream; the soft feeling of Bucky's lips, his warm, wet mouth and those seductive eyes.

He came quicker than he liked to admit but got dressed and went back to bed with the man from his fantasy.

"Did you just shower?" Bucky asked sleepily.

"Uhh- Yeah."

"It's 3 in the goddamn morning," he sighed, "Were you jacking off, Cap?"

"I was," the blond responded, trying to sound dignified. He had no reason to lie; it was a completely normal thing to do.

He could feel Bucky's smirk, "Thinking about me?"

"Damn right, I was."

Bucky chuckled, "Stevie, you're an ass." Bucky knew Steve had to be lying, but somewhere deep down, he wished it was true.

* * *

Bucky was roughly woken by Steve, who was dressed in his Captain America uniform.

"Buck, I have to go. I don't know when I'll be back," he whispered.

"Wha-?"

"There's been a situation in New York; I'll try to come back soon. Will you be okay?"

"I used to be an assassin. I fought in World War II. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine," he muttered sleepily.

"Okay," Steve replied as he put his shield on his back.

"No goodbye kiss?" Bucky teased.

Steve's blue eyes darkened with an emotion Bucky couldn't quite figure out, and he strode back to the bed and kissed Bucky softly.

Bucky's eyes widened and before he could say anything, Steve was gone.

* * *

Bucky spent the next few days anxiously watching the news and browsing the internet to learn more information about what was happening in New York.

He pulled up a video on YouTube featuring a hysterical woman, crying and screaming. The clip had been uploaded three days ago and had accumulated half a million views.

 _"He's still in the building!" she shrieked._

 _"Who is?" the reporter asked._

 _"Captain America! He rescued us but he was ambushed," she dissolved into tears and was ushered out of the frame._

Bucky had had enough. He was going to find Steve. He couldn't believe he let his best friend leave without him. He put on his Winter Soldier tactical suit and was lacing up his combat boots when he heard someone approaching. The front door swung open and Bucky launched the knife he always kept on him; it lodged in the door-frame, about an inch from those familiar blue eyes.

"Stevie?"

"What the hell, Buck?"

"You motherfucker! You had me worried! I was ready to come save your sorry ass."

Steve looked awful; he was bleeding from multiple cuts all over his body and there were also some purple bruises. He was thoroughly battered.

He flashed Bucky a tired smile.

"I'm sure you would. Thanks Buck. I'm gonna take a shower and sleep," he said shortly as he began stripping off his suit.

As the Captain slept, Bucky felt his feelings of concern, shift into something new: anxiety.

Why had Steve kissed him? Did he _love_ Steve? Did Steve _love_ him? Was the kiss a new way to say goodbye? Had the world changed that much from the Forties?

Bucky paced around the kitchen and didn't even realize that he had an audience.

"What's on your mind, Buck?"

The second that Steve made his presence known; Bucky had already launched his knife at him. This time, it was stuck into the wall. Steve tugged it out, "Jesus, Buck, you'll destroy my apartment if you keep that up."

"Sorry, reflexes."

"So what has you so jittery?"

"Nothing."

"James Buc-"

"Why did you kiss me?"

The blond blushed.

 _So it wasn't a new custom,_ Bucky thought.

"Buck, you should sit down," Steve gestured at a chair.

Bucky stood his ground and folded his arms, "Just tell me."

"You see the thing is-" Steve started, he looked a bit uncertain, "-I think I have feelings for you."

"Stevie-"

"Actually, no. Forget that, Buck. I _definitely_ have feelings for you. Romantic ones- you know the kind that gets you ostracized because you're a queer and I'd probably be dead if we were still in the Forties."

Bucky said nothing, he stood there, mind racing, trying to process Steve's confession.

"I understand that you're probably repulsed by me and I-"

Steve didn't get to finish his sentence; Bucky had already closed the distance between them and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Shut the fuck up, Stevie. I could never be repulsed by you. I was so worried when you left and I had no idea where you were or if you were okay," Bucky whispered as he rest his head on Steve's shoulder, "Next time, I'll go with you. I'm the fuckin' Winter Soldier and I'm a much better fighter than you."

Steve looked at him incredulously, "You're not."

"I am."

Within the next minute, he was on the floor with Bucky straddling him, his hands pinned above his head.

"You were saying?"

"I'm just tired."

"Bullshit! You're a super soldier, you don't get tired."

"Of course I can get tired! I'm still a man!" he protested. "You know Buck, I had a dream like this once," he added seductively.

The ex-assassin cocked an eyebrow, "And what happened in your dream?"

"Well, it was a little different; I was the one on top of you-" Steve flipped them over, pinning Bucky to the floor, "-kind of like this…"

"You fucking pervert," Bucky teased, "You really were thinking about me while you jacked off."

"Guilty as charged. Can I kiss you again Buck?"

Bucky rolled his eyes, "Yes, you punk."

* * *

The next few days, they both got little sleep, opting to lie in bed and make out. During a particularly heavy session, Bucky broke the kiss, "Someone's watching us."

"I know," Steve whispered before claiming his lips again, "Does it bother you?"

"I don't like being watched."

Steve sighed and sat up, "Natasha, what do you want."

The redhead slid through the window, "I was waiting for you to finish, but damn that super soldier serum for giving you an increased stamina. Hey Bucky."

Bucky smirked, "Hey."

"So what did you want?"

"Wow, so blunt Rogers? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't want me around."

"At the moment, I don't," Steve stated dryly.

"I just came to check in with you, Fury was worried about you. Seems like he had nothing to worry about," she said as she sauntered back to the open window, "I guess I'll see you around. Rogers, Barnes."

She climbed out the window and was gone.

Steve turned to Bucky, "So where were we?"

Bucky pulled him back unto the bed and kissed him soundly, "Somewhere here."

Steve smiled against his friend's lips.

"We're still being watched."

"NATASHA!"

"I'm going!" she shouted back.

"Better?" Steve asked.

"Much."

* * *

 **I may write a continuation of this, with lots of sexy times, but I'm not sure yet. Hope you enjoyed ^_^**


End file.
